-Tráelo de vuelta
by Segreta
Summary: Ya estaba bien. Su misión había sido ayudarle y salvarle de su oscuro futuro. Pero no había podido evitarlo. Aunque quizá había una luz, Jaime todavía tenía que estar allí. ¿Podrá Impulse enfrentarse a Blue Beetle solo? ¿O necesitará ayuda, proveniente de alguien inesperado?


_Bueno, pues esto ha nacido de una horita libre que tenía, así que no prometo una gran obra de la literatura universal. Está situado aproximadamente tras el último capítulo emitido hasta la fecha: **War**, de Young Justice: Invasion. Seguramente el sábado cuando emitan el próximo todo esto deje de tener mucho sentido así que lo voy a basar sólo hasta este episodio._

_Y... Eso, es una forma tonta de suplir la tristeza que me da el **Bluepulse** (Blue Beetle x Impulse, aunque aquí es más de amistad que nada), que empezó como una alegre y cuqui pareja y ahora nos ha enviado a los fans al borde del llanto (**¿¡por qué, Jaime, por qué!?**). _

_Como siempre, todos los personajes y hechos anteriormente mencionados pertenecen** a DC **y** Cartoon Network.**_

* * *

**-Ya está bien.**

Esas tres palabras, secas, duras, firmes, interrumpieron la acalorada discusión que incluía a todos los restantes miembros de la Young Justice. Todos se giraron para observar a un castaño, mucho más serio de lo habitual: Impulse. No hace falta decir que, durante estas dos últimas semanas, todo su mundo se había venido abajo: no habían tenido noticias de Megan, la Justice League no había regresado todavía y Blue Beetle… Bueno, él era la principal razón de la discordia en el grupo.

Nadie se lo esperaba, eso estaba claro, y su traición había resultado el golpe más duro en el equipo desde la muerte de Jason y Tula. Pero aún así, las firmes palabras de Bart sumieron en el más absoluto de los silencios a todos los héroes allí reunidos. Incluso Nightwing aguantó la respiración, esperando que el velocista continuase. Pero no lo hizo.

-Ya está bien- repitió simplemente, más para sí mismo.

Y antes de que la Young Justice se diese cuenta se dio la vuelta y desapareció, con una decisión inaudita en él. Seguirle, con su velocidad, hubiese resultado inútil.

* * *

No supo cómo, ni por qué, pero no le costó dar con él. Había algo que le hacía encontrar a Blue Beetle sin necesidad de proponérselo. Simplemente sucedía. Como esta vez. Un páramo semidesértico, cubierto tan sólo de unos matojos aleatoriamente dispersos formaba el escenario. El escarabajo no tardó en darse cuenta de su presencia.

-Vaya, vaya… Pero si tenemos aquí al _trozo de carne_…

Bart sintió un escalofrío. Realmente había llegado a creer por un momento que no volvería a escuchar ese calificativo nunca más. Pero no sería así. Porque había fracasado. Aunque todavía tenía una oportunidad. Si sólo…

Se vio a sí mismo acercándose lentamente, paso a paso, hacia el que había sido su amigo y compañero durante los últimos meses. _El que había sido su amigo_. Pero, ¿todavía estaba ahí? El velocista sabía que todavía quedaba un resquicio de luz en la oscuridad. Así que, desafiante, y levantando la barbilla para mirar directamente a los fríos y amarillentos ojos del ser que se levantaba frente a él, repitió otras tres sencillas palabras, muy lentamente, vocalizando, haciéndose entender.

**-Tráelo de vuelta.**

Su tono desafiante no admitía réplica, pero lo único que obtuvo del azul escarabajo fue una sonora carcajada.

-¿Crees que con eso conseguirás algo?- crueles, y claramente teñidas de desprecio, las palabras del mayor impactaron en el corazón de Bart. Pero aún así no se rindió. No podía.

-Yo… Vine aquí para salvarte, ¿recuerdas? Para ayudarte a seguir siendo tú. Jaime, yo… Lo he dado todo por salvarte y creí que… -apretó los puños con fuerza-. Creí que éramos… _hermanos_.

Otra carcajada irónica salió de los labios de Blue Beetle, mientras le miraba por encima del hombro.

-¡Qué conmovedor! ¿Así que tú has venido aquí a salvarme _a mí_? Sabía que los velocistas nunca habéis sido muy inteligentes pero esto...- le señaló con desprecio, haciendo a Bart sentirse más pequeño de lo que era-. Mírame, soy más poderoso, más fuerte que antes. ¿Y tú crees que necesito tu ayuda? Creo que te equivocas…_ hermano_.

Bart hubiese preferido que le llamase "bolsa de carne" otra vez. Esa última palabra, despectiva e impersonal… Algo le decía que Jaime no volvería. El escarabajo se estaba riendo de él y de sus inútiles esfuerzos.

A poco más de dos metros de distancia, vio cómo Blue Beetle había decidido que esa conversación le aburría, y que ya empezaba a ser hora de acabar con ese mosquito ruidoso vestido llamativamente que le hacía perder el tiempo. Del brazo derecho del escarabajo surgió un cañón de plasma que, sin titubeo alguno, apuntó al joven de cabello cobrizo. Bart se resignó. Había fallado. James ya no estaba ahí. Ya no. Así que cerró los ojos, esperando el impacto que terminaría con su vida. No iba a luchar contra el que había sido su amigo, así que esperó, sin poder volver a mirar esos amarillentos y crueles ojos que ya no podía reconocer.

Pero el impacto del plasma jamás llegó. Un golpe a su diestra le apartó de pronto. Y hubiese caído rodando por el suelo si no fuese porque unos firmes brazos le sujetaron. Tal vez el Destino había decidido que ésa no era su hora.

* * *

_Puuues... Aquí termina el primer cap ;). ¿Quién será el misterioso (o misteriosa) personaje que ha salvado a Bart? Hagan sus apuestas, señoras y caballeros (?)._

_Y eso, lo de siempre, los **reviews** animan mucho a seguir escribiendo, y verdaderamente me interesa la opinión (mala o buena) de quien haya terminado de leer esto :)._

_Creo que ya está. **¿Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo?**_


End file.
